


Stirrings

by qaffangyrl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Cancer Arc, Ficlet, Gap Filler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qaffangyrl/pseuds/qaffangyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timeline: Immediately proceeding the start of 410</p>
<p>Summary: How Brian and Justin got from the “chicken soup” scene at the end of 409 to the “don’t say anything” scene at the beginning of 410.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stirrings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in Dec 2007 on LJ

You have a plastic nut and a soft dick. These two undeniable facts should be more than enough to have you searching out the nearest roof-top so you can perform your swan song. But, for some unfathomable reason you also have him. 

You’d prefer death over having Justin see you like this, but quite frankly you just don’t have the strength to keep fighting him. Besides, you’ve already learned the hard way what a persistent little shit he is. 

It’s not even light out yet but, the day has promise because it’s the first morning you’ve woken up without the urge to puke your guts out. You’ve finished your first cycle of radiation and you almost feel like a human being again. You don’t, however, feel like yourself. 

You pull yourself out of bed and plod to the bathroom. He’s already in the shower-soaping his smooth, firm belly as the water beats down over the curve of his perfect ass. This image is what you’ll think of as you sit through client meetings and conference calls today. It’ll fuel you. It’ll make you feel like then man you were, rather than the eunuch you’ve become. 

When Justin notices you standing there, his face becomes a flash of light. “You’re hard.”

You look down, and then back up at him. You’re too stunned to say anything. 

He steps out of the shower while never taking his eyes off of you. You offer him a towel and you silently help him dry off. You realize, that it’s been weeks since you’ve touched him. And now you feel a strange tightness around the foreign object next to your one, healthy ball. 

The air is thick, but not from the steam in the room. He’s waiting for you to make your move. You’re afraid to speak. You might jinx it. 

So, after a moment you gently take his hand in yours and lead him to the bed. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
